The truth about District 2
by The Vampaneze Lady
Summary: Everyone thinks District 2 love the capitol-but there's more to it than that. This is the truth about District 2-may develop later on into WHY cato and Clove got reaped explains in first chapter XD
1. Chapter 1

**I really shouldn't be writing one shots when I have so many fics to update...but this idea was bugging me for a while so I decided to write it!**

**It's in Cato's point of view-BECAUSE CATO IS AWESOME! :D Enjoy!**

District 2- Career District.

That's what people think of us, as careers- That we're Blood thirsty, murdering machines that don't care about anything but Winning. People think that's who we are-what we are, and not only that-but the Capitols lap dogs. We love the capitol and the capitol loves us. Simple, right? No. It's much more than that. It's a conspiracy-My Name is Cato, and once I've revealed the truth; there is no doubt that the capitol will come for me. They will get revenge.

The story is simple-District two isn't what you think. None of us want this-we don't want to be chosen-We don't like to kill. Unlike the other districts, for us, it's not a choice, we have to kill. They can choose to die in the arena-but the capitol doesn't give district 2 that option. We're just normal kids-like all the other districts, but we were changed. Just after the rebellion, even though the capitol had won, the president wasn't confident enough. He believed that the districts could strike again, and win. So he needed something to connect the capitol and the districts-other than the hunger games. Something to connect them in a good way, and what better to do that then to show Panem that they can be nice? That they can make friends with districts? Step up District 2!

We got no choice in the matter-we either loved the capitol or died, simple as. Yeah, the other districts are forced to like the capitol as well-but not in the way we are. We have to be enthusiastic about everything they do, we have to live for them, breathe for them, be lost without them-we have to kill for them. And that's where the games come in. No child in the district want to be chosen-but every child wants to be reaped. You see, unlike the other districts, our tributes are chosen before the reaping. Children who have done something that the capitol dis-likes or children getting blamed for their family's mistakes are thrown into the games as tributes. And, on reaping day, every single child in that crowd are hoping that their named will be reaped-not because they want to go into the games-but because it means they will be granted immunity from next year's games.

That's what the capitol did. If a child gets reaped, then it means that-no matter what they or their family did-they can't be entered into the games next year. I just wasn't lucky enough to get reaped in the year of the 73th Hunger games-Just not lucky enough. Because the capitol chose me-me and clove. We have to volunteer, no matter what happens, or the capitol will not be happy. Who knows what they'll do? Kill our families? Bomb our district? No one knows because no kid has ever dared to find out. They've gone into the arena-into the games, and put on a show.

You see, in the games we have to pretend to love it. Kill people with smiles on our faces...and do whatever it takes to win. If one of the district 2 tributes don't win, then they kill the tributes families.-After the victory tour of the victor, of course. It's a sign, to show that we have to win-we have to kill, we have to love the capitol. We. Have. No. Choice. But one day we'll stop them-one day we'll rebel, and there will be no capitol left for us to love. I will stop the capitol-even if I die in the process.

My name is Cato-and this story is the reason that I got picked as Tribute for the 74th Hunger games-never to return.

**Like it? XD I might do a follow up story about why clove and Cato did actually get chosen! XD might not! Do you guys think I should? :L I'm unsure!**

**Anyway! REVIEW! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Clove

**I gave up and wrote another chapter-I just wanted a change from my other fics, which I must get straight back to after this! :D**

**This is cloves story of why she became a tribute... that I'm going to continue after I've updated my others! XD Enjoy?**

The young girl backed against the wall of the mountain as the two peace-keepers advanced one her, guns in hands. They could have shot her if they wanted, but they-or rather their president- had plans for her. Plans that meant she had to be in a perfectly healthy condition. The girl turned wildly, trying to find an escape route-she couldn't see one, so it looked like she was-"_Wait"_ she thought to herself as she looked up. Just above her head on the rocky wall was a ledge-it was quite high but seemed low enough so she could climb to it and big enough for her to stand on. Surely she would be able to see an escape route from up there? Normally she would have thought over it, but she didn't have time to-the peace-keepers were almost at her. She had to risk it; carefully she placed one foot into a crack in the wall, then the other one a bit higher. Using all her strength she began to ascend up the wall, slowly but fast enough. Finding any cracks or rocks she could to place her feet in or hold on to, she was so close-just a little but further. She reached out her hand-the ledge was there, she could touch it, then "AHHHH!" she screamed as she slipped. Her foot had fallen and she'd come tumbling off the wall, landing flat on her back on the hard floor. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly, only to find that she was staring into the faces of two very serious looking peace-keepers. "Get up." One ordered gruffly, she could tell by his voice that he was male. When she didn't move he nudged her with his gun. She moaned and pulled herself to her feet, rubbing her head where it had hit the floor.  
"Move, Girl!" the male ordered, shoving her forward. When she didn't move he grabbed one of her arms, and his colleague grabbed her other.  
"GET OFF OF ME!" the girl screamed, but the peace-keepers didn't comply. They dragged her through the well-kept streets of District 2, ignoring her screams and all the kicks and punches she threw at them as they dragged her. "LET GO OF ME!" she yelled for the final time as they dragged her into the justice building.  
The let go of her as they stopped outside the majors' office-she could have run, but it would only make things worse. What if they shot her? She'd die…she couldn't die. That would give the capitol satisfaction-she had to stay alive, and stay with her family. She blinked as the door to the mayor's office opened and out stepped... _What was his name?_ She pondered to herself-she couldn't remember. All that she knew was that he Cato's father-Cato was a boy that lived on her street. They were neighbours-but had never spoken-what did she expect? He was the mayors' son; he'd never speak to someone as ordinary as her.  
"Clove?" The major asked in surprise, before truing to the guards behind her. "Go find head Peace-keeper Drake." He ordered to them. "I'll take care of the girl." The two peace-keepers nodded and walked away. "Clove, please-come in…" Clove looked around suspiciously before walking past the major into his office. What was he going to do to her? More importantly, what was head peace-keeper Drake going to do to her?  
"What happened, Clove?" The major sighed, when Clove didn't reply, he sighed. "What did you do?"  
"NOTHING!" Clove objected, but the major just shook head.  
"Don't lie, Clove. You'll only make things worse for yourself-now tell me, what did you do?"  
"I-"Clove began, but paused as Drake appeared at the door.  
"Thanks for coming, Drake." Drake snarled in reply-he wasn't one to make conversation. "You know what this means, don't you clove?" Clove shook her head slowly "You've gone against the capitol-the president won't be happy…" Clove gulped, not speaking. She wanted to cry as she stared into the Majors eyes. He looked unhappy, but not just that-he looked guilty, and almost sorry. "Goodbye, Clove…" he nodded to her as Drake grabbed her. He pulled her-kicking and screaming-from the room and down the corridor. "Quiet." Drake snarled as he chucked her into an empty room. The walls were grey and damp-obviously not having been cleaned in a while- and dust covered the floor. Drake walked off and closed the door behind him-but not before locking it. "LET ME OUT!" Clove screamed, but no one answered, and it seemed like she was sat there-on the floor-for an eternity before the door opened again. She squinted her eyes as light poured through the door, before opening them slowly. She automatically shut them again when she saw who stood in front of her, whilst the stale stench of blood and noses hit her nose. It was Drake again, and with him was….was…it was him-the man that she, like all others, Feared the most in the entire country of Panem. She kept them shut until the door closed again, and found Drake had gone. She was in a room alone with him-with President Snow.  
"Hello…Clove, is it?" He spat, and clove moved back slightly. "You have nothing to be scared about." He assured her "As long as you do as I say." Clove shook her head quickly, she couldn't listen to him. He was evil-he was a monster "Why did you take the food, Clove?" He asked "You're from a wealthy family-you have no need of it."  
"W…What food?" she stuttered.  
"Don't lie to me-the bread, the grain, and some meat…" he informed her "Meat is valuable in these districts, why would you take some?"  
"I DIDN'T TAKE ANYTHING!" Clove screamed, causing President Snow to scowl.  
"Give me your bag." He ordered.  
"Bag-I…I don't have a bag…"  
"LIES!" he yelled, he grabbed her arm, pulled her up and ripped her backpack off of her back. She had forgotten it was there-how could she forget such a stupid thing? Clove yelped as she got thrown back down to the ground. Snow opened the bag and put his hand into it-pulling it out to reveal it full of Meat. "You shouldn't have lied to me, Clove..." She needed to change the subject-and quick-using all her courage she sat up and spoke to him.  
"Why are you here?" She asked "You don't normally come…I only stole some food-it wasn't that bad."  
"No." Snow agreed "But the 74th Hunger games still needs their tributes from District 2-and who better than you? You stole food you didn't need…at the expense of the capitol. Why, Clove?" She tried to throw that last sentence out of her mind-he was joking, right? People volunteered for the games, they didn't get chosen-unless, of course, they got reaped.  
"Because I wanted to…"  
"Don't play dumb with me-Why the food? Who is it for?" When she didn't reply he grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet. "WHY?"  
"For the girl…" Clove cried "For the girl." This seemed to be what Snow needed, so he let go of her hair and she fell back to the ground.  
"What girl? TELL ME!"  
"From 11. The girl from 11."  
"11?" Snow grinned "You've been meeting with a girl from District 11? This is more serious than I ever could have imagined..." Clove crawled back slightly and gulped. What was Snow going to do to her? "Tell me, Girl. Where were you going?"  
"To the-"  
"Where was the girl?" Clove shook her head quickly-she wasn't going to tell him. Ever.

"Oh well," he grinned manically "You don't have to tell me-but I would refer it if you did. It would mean I wouldn't have to waste y time arranging executions!" He counted slowly on his fingers "4, isn't it? There are four other members of your family?" Clove gasped-he couldn't kill her family. She wouldn't let him-she'd have to tell him about the girl.

"I found her by the mountain..." she cried "She was nearly dead, I don't know how she got there...she wouldn't tell me." She explained "But she was Hungry-I wouldn't just leave her there. She was so sweet, so young..."

"Young?" the president purred "How young?"  
"12 I think...Just turned 12" At this, the presidents' face lit up.  
"Ok, Clove. How long have you been seeing her?" as if to make himself clearer he repeated it slower and louder "How long?"

"Only a month...Only a month..."  
"Stealing food for a month? Associating yourself with children from District 11? Oh Clove-you should know better..." he clicked his teeth and shook his head, as if he was disappointed in her. "The girl's name?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Don't lie to me." He spat "What. Is. Her. Name?" When clove stayed silent he shook his head again "Remember who I am, Clove. What I-what the capitol-Can do. Tell me the girls name..."

"I can't because I don't know-"Clove screamed as he grabbed her arm and twisted it sharply to the left. If he moved it any further then it would break-she knew that. "It's..." she began  
"Yes? What is it?"

"It's Rue!" Clove wailed "Her name is Rue!"

"Perfect..." The president hissed. He released Clove and walked back to the door, he was about to open it when he stopped. "And clove?" He spoke "If I were you, I'd be _very_ eager to volunteer for this year's reaping-well, I would if I wanted my family to live..." And he left her alone to sit and cry-being disappointed in what she had just done, and scared for the future. She had to volunteer for the games, or her family would be killed, and who knew what else the president would do? Clove really didn't want to find out...

**DONE! XD Haha! So...Clove has eben helping Rue! THAT'S the reason she had to vounteer! :P You'll find out more...when i write more!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
